


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Mulan

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [12]
Category: Mulan (1998), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Trapped in Ancient China thanks to a mishap of one of the inventions of Reed Richards, Spider-Man makes the most of it. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on March 25th, 2020.
Relationships: Mulan/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 6





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Mulan

**Spidey Does Mulan(Fa Mulan)**

  
Spider-Man figured a mysterious device inside of the lab of one Reed Richards might work out in his favor once in a while. The gorgeous and legendary Chinese warrior, Fa Mulan, had been brought to the present day thanks to a malfunction of one of Reed’s inventions and until Reed figured out how to send someone back through time as opposed to bring them forward, Peter took it as his responsibility to keep an eye on the displaced woman.

Currently, Peter ensured he kept an eye on Mulan, while Mulan kept her lips wrapped around his cock. Peter ran a finger through her silky black hair with Mulan rocking back and forward with a very succulent and hungry slurp when rocking deep against his engorged prick.

“Keep that up and I’m going to explode.”

No desire to slow down, Mulan spend up and drove all the way down to the pulsing prick of the handsome man right in front of her. Peter locked his hands against Mulan’s hair and pumped deep into Mulan’s mouth. The heat of her throat just pleasured him and Mulan inhaled his enchanting musk. Yes, this was perfect.

Mulan worked and bobbed down. For a woman who favored a sword, Peter mused she could sure handle a spear. Another loud pop of her lips echoed throughout the room, the faster Mulan went down on him. Peter guided his hands down the back of her head and made Mulan cry out in pleasure.

Yes, Peter was going to explode and enjoy every last second of it. Mulan tilted her head back and inhaled hungrily while Peter planted his seed all the way down. A flood of cum splashed down Mulan’s throat as she sucked it all the way down. Mulan tilted back and Peter spilled his cum into her.

Mulan enjoyed this gourmet meal of seed, with it spilling down her throat. She found herself hopelessly addicted to the taste of the man’s seed. Slowly, Mulan pulled away and licked his lips.

“You are amazing,” Mulan said. “Makes me almost not want to leave.”

A hungry kiss planted on Peter’s prick made it twitch against Mulan’s hungry lips. Slowly, Peter pulled Mulan up and undid the slash of her robe to reveal Mulan’s juicy breasts and tight body. Her curvy hips pushed into Peter’s hand as the web slinger drove down.

“Not certain how it will fit,” Mulan said. “But, we’ll make it work.”

One might ask how a woman from ancient China could communicate effortlessly with a man from the twenty-first century, and the answer to that had been, Reed Richards. Peter had no idea why he wanted to think this explanation, but maybe on the off chance someone read the transcript of this encounter, they would understand.

Boy, Peter really needed to stop hanging around with Wade Wilson.

The thoughts rushed from Peter’s mind as Mulan’s warm pussy gobbled up his cock. The first few inches were a chore to get inside of her. Mulan spread her legs when lowering down onto Peter.

“Mmmph!” Mulan said.

“It’s only halfway,” Peter breathed.

Oh, how was that even possible? Peter grabbed Mulan’s chest and milked those breasts to make her moan. Peter slid her wet pussy all the way down onto him.

“M-more!” Mulan said, her teeth chattering as she tried to voice it out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make a woman out of you.”

Might as well, given that Mulan grabbed him more vigorously than ever before. Peter leaned back and forth and rocked Mulan’s tight, wet pussy. She let out a cry and some of the translation had been lost, although Peter had got the jist of it. Peter’s fingers ran down Mulan’s body and made her cry out.

“Keep it up, don’t stop!” Mulan moaned. “Don’t you ever stop, please! Please, don’t stop!”

Peter eased all the way inside of her. He ran a leg down Mulan’s toned leg and squeezed it. The touches of her body made Mulan just explode all over him. Peter edged himself a little bit deeper inside of Mulan and rocked her a few more times until she came all over the place.

The web slinger pulled out of Mulan and walked her across the room onto the nearest bed. The red satin sheets pressed softly against the back of the legendary warrior. Peter ran his hands all over her body and kissed away at Mulan. Peter lowered himself into her one more time.

Inch by inch, more penis than Mulan ever knew, slid deep inside of her body. Mulan never thought being fucked by this handsome man from the future would feel so good. Nothing else mattered other than reaching a very intense and mind-blowing climax.

“Never stop!” Mulan breathed.

“Wish granted.”

Well, Peter would have to stop at some point. However he would ride Mulan to a very intense and very powerful climax as many times she wanted until he busted a nut inside of her tight body. Mulan clutched down onto Peter and squeezed him very hard.

Mulan’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Peter pounded her relentlessly. The loud slaps of his testicles down onto her thighs drives Mulan completely wild with lust. Her hands clawed into his back the faster Peter rode into her. She tightened and came all over the place once more again.

Cum sloshed against Peter’s cum. Oh, Mulan was a squirter, that was a very interesting quality of her. The moment Peter pulled out, Mulan sat up and wrapped her lips onto Peter’s cock. She deep throated his spear and tasted the moisture trickling down from his cock into her mouth.

A smile crossed Mulan’s face as she pulled away from Peter. Sultry and ready, Mulan spun around and got on her hands and knees.

“Here, Peter.”

The woman’s thighs spread and Peter leaned into her. The tip of his cock touched Mulan’s hot pussy and made her cry out out in pleasure. The thickness drove deep into Mulan’s tight cunt and made her scream out. Mulan’s fists tightened around the bedsheets.

“Mmmmm!”

“Perfect, isn’t it?” Peter breathed. “Your pussy is squeezing me in all of the right places. And you’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?”

Mulan’s eyes widen wide as she caught a look of her own face in the mirror. Dripping with sweat and arousal. The warrior shifted to good a good look at Peter’s throbbing hard cock slamming deep into her body and making her cry out in pleasure. Peter’s fingers with ran down her body. It felt so good.

“Cum for me again.”

White lights flashed through Mulan’s mind. Peter rocked back and Mulan came all over him again and again. Peter stuffed her and was a never ending machine when he fucked her extremely hard. Peter pulled almost all the way back and squeezed Mulan’s breasts.

“Want to look you in the eyes when I finish.”

Mulan’s head bobbed up and down, excitement flooding with excitement. Peter spread Mulan’s legs and lowered all the way down into her tight pussy. He rode her a little bit faster and gained some momentum when driving all the way inside of her tight pussy.

The web slinger grabbed Mulan’s legs and pushed down into her. Her squirming body tightened around him. Peter kissed Mulan’s legs and sucked the Chinese Warrior’s breasts. Mulan grabbed onto Peter’s head and allowed him to worship her breasts.

An explosion and a gushing rush brought Mulan to an intense finish. Mulan grabbed onto Peter’s back and sunk her nails into his flesh to drive herself completely wild.

“Ooooh,” Mulan breathed in his ear. “Your turn, lover!”

Peter only responded by grunting and riding Mulan a little bit faster. His balls sized up and he tightened inside of her. Mulan’s tight body swallowed his cock again and again. Peter braced himself and wanted to pack the warrior with more cum than she could handle. Mulan wrapped tightly around Peter as the two became one.

The tight pussy grabbed Peter and milked him completely to orgasm.. Mulan thrashed up and down in Peter’s arms. He sucked on her sensitive nipples while dumping a huge load of cum. Peter sucked on Mulan’s neck until the two of them collapsed into each other’s arms.

The two just smiled and Mulan flipped Peter onto his back. She mounted the man and looked him deadly in the eyes.

“I’m not finished yet,” Mulan told him.

“Well, I can see that,” Peter said.

Mulan got Peter hard again and impaled down onto his thick cock. The two joined each other in another passionate encounter, not worrying about the past or the future, but rather the present they shared with each other.  
 **End.**


End file.
